La Tomate de Jouvence
by GamblingSpirit
Summary: Dans ce monde magie où tout es possible, on raconte qu'une relique pouvait donner la jeunesse éternelle. Cette relique s'appellerait la Tomate de Jouvence. Que celui qui la trouvera sera béni de son pouvoir à jamais. Qui sera cette être chanceux ?


**Chapitre un - Des lettres partout dans le monde**

Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain où vivait des dragons et autres créatures mythiques, était battit un énorme château qui accueillait les enfants de partout dans le monde pour leur inculqué une forme d'éducation spéciale. Cette immense bâtisse, était en pierre lisse, ce qui donnait un vieille aspect des temps médiévaux. La cours est grandes, la plaine est verte et l'eau est calme, seule la forêt semble habité et dangereuse dans cette région. La vie sur le campus était très calme, car l'école ne commençais que dans une semaine. Aucun élève n'était présent, mise-à-part des professeurs et directeur, seul le personnelle était déjà sur les lieux. Ce monde était aimé ou détesté des enfants, cela pouvait dépendre de leur humeur. Ce monde changeait les personnes en être mauvais ou bon, cela dépendait de leur choix au cour de toute leur années d'apprentissage.

Partout dans le monde, les enfants attendaient ou ne savait pas encore qu'il serait choisit pour étudier dans cette prestigieuse école.

* * *

_Madrid, Spain_

Une fête était donnée, les enfants marchaient dans les rues de la capitale. La musique ce faisait entendre à des kilomètres de là. Les gens étaient chaleureux et souriant. Du bonheur, il y en avait. Au bout de la rue, il y avait une arène où il y semblait avoir le plus d'action. Un jeune garçon, s'y 'il entra dans l'arène, il monta dans les estrades pour y voir le spectacle. La Corrida, célèbre spectacle en Espagne. Le grand sourire au lèvre, il se joins aux festivités. Quand l'esprit festif partit, le jeune homme parti là où il habitait. Sa maison était très somptueuse, il entra et couru directement à sa chambre pour s'endormir, complètement épuisé de sa journée. La nuit passa et laissa place et soleil du matin, un bruit le réveilla, un cognement dans sa fenêtre de chambre. Il se réveilla très lentement puis regarda vers sa fenêtre, c'était un hibou. Il était d'un brun clair, et semblait jeune. Mais pourtant, les hiboux ne venaient jamais dans cette partit de l'Espagne... Il ouvrit la fenêtre, le hibou lui tendit une lettre. Son nom était marquer sur la lettre...

_« Antonio Fernandez Carriedo | __Madrid, Spain »_

Comment cela pouvait être possible? Il retourna l'enveloppe et remarqua le logo qui y était apposé. Ses yeux s'agrandit. Cela était possible? Lui aussi avait pu avoir SA lettre! Il pourra enfin commencer ses études dans la même école que ses amis et que son grand frère!

* * *

_Bucarest, Romania_

Un peu plus à l'est de l'Europe, un jeune garçon n'avait pas totalement la même joie dans son pays. À Bucarest, on disait qu'un château était hanté. Certains disait qu'on pouvait y entendre des cris de personnes mortes dans l'enceinte de ce château. D'autres racontaient qu'un grand et féroce vampire y habitait. Beaucoup de rumeur planait sur la ville et ce mystérieux château. Le jeune garçon qui n'avait pas une vie très calme habitait ce mystérieux château avec son jeune frère.

- Vlaaaaad!, s'écria un petit garçon pas très grand.

Le dit Vlad, se retourna et sourit au plus jeune. Il s'accroupit devant lui et le pris dans ses bras. Ensemble, ils allèrent au grand salon où le feu était ardent dans la cheminée. Vlad, de son nom Vladimir, déposa son petit frère sur le sol. Le jeune garçon avait des vêtements toujours trop grand pour lui, il alla s'asseoir sur le grand divan devant le foyer. Son grand frère pris du bois et le mis dans le feu. Dos au plu jeune, il prit la parole :

- Qu'as-tu fais de ta journée, Aurel?

Le jeune Aurel, se leva et expliqua en détail sa journée. Il fit les quatre-cent pas tout en discutant. Vladimir, s'assit à son tour sur la grande chaise et sourit car il aimait lorsque son petit frère lui racontait ses histoires avec une joie aussi intense dans ses paroles, cela lui remontait le moral.

- Et tu as reçu cette lettre, arriver grâce à un jolie petit hibou noir. Il était très jolie!, dit-il en lui donnant la lettre.

_« Vladimir Andrei | __Bucarest, Romania »_

- Moi aussi je pourrais y étudier, comme toi! Il me reste seulement deux ans et je vais pouvoir t'y rejoindre!

- Oui tu pourra m'y rejoindre!, dit Vladimir en serrant très fort son petit frère dans ses bras.

* * *

_Helsinki, Finland_

Il faisait nuit et très froid, le ciel était remplis d'aurore boréal. La température était basse mais pas assez pour un seul petit garçon. Il était assit près de la rivière et regardait les reflets des aurore qui se dessinait sur l'eau calme. Son cœur toujours heureux espérait recevoir une lettre de cette majestueuse école que ses grand frère lui parlait tout le temps. Dans la famille seul trois enfants n'y étaient pas encore à cause de leur âge mais cette année il en avait l'age de pouvoir y entrer. Il ne lui suffisait de prier sous les aurores boréales et d'attendre une réponse. Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort. Le jeune garçons décida enfin de rentrer chez lui. Il reprit la route qui longeait la rivière pour réussir a retourner chez lui sans problème. La ville était calme cette nuit, il continua de sourire et enfin arriva devant sa porte. Il l'ouvrit et alla à la cuisine pour se servir un bon chocolat bien chaud.

- Après une aussi douce promenade, rien ne vaut un bon chocolat chaud, dit-il souriant.

Une fois préparer, il pris sa boisson et alla au salon pour écouter quelque émission. Il s'installa sur son divan, déposa sa tasse, et lorsqu'il allait bien se place c'est la qu'il vit qu'un hibou était poser sur le dessus de son foyer. Par peur, il poussa un hurlement tellement qu'il en avait effrayer le hibou qui laissa tomber quelque chose, ressemblant à une lettre, de ses pattes pour partir par la fenêtre du salon qui était quelque peu ouvert. Le jeune garçon repris son calme et s'en voulu d'avoir effrayer ce pauvre animal qui ne voulais aucunement lui faire du prit doucement ce que le hibou avait laisser tomber. Son nom y était marquer. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas ou ce qu'il refusait de comprendre.

_« Tino Väinämöinen | __Helsinki, Finland »_

Enfin, il l'avait eu lui aussi. Ne se soucient nullement de l'heure qu'il était, Tino appela ses frère pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, qu'enfin lui aussi allait pouvoir étudier dans la même école qu'eux.

* * *

_Tokyo, Japan_

Le jardin était fleurie de façon radieuse. Dans le fond du jardin se trouvait un jeune garçon qui était en train de pratiquer des arts martiaux muni d'un katana avec un homme un peu plus âge qui était son instructeur. Dans ce petit quoi de paradis, rien ne semblait être mauvais ou malheureux. Le bonheur et la paix était les deux règles principales pour maintenir cette harmonie.

- Tu peux prendre une pause, tu as très bien avancer aujourd'hui!, dit l'instructeur.

- Merci, répondit le garçon en faisant une révérence vers l'avant.

Le jeune garçon entra dans sa maison, enleva ses souliers et se dirigea dans sa chambre pour se relaxer. Il tira un banc, s'assit et commença à méditer pour trouver la paix intérieur. Sa méditation terminer, il partit à la cuisine pour prendre une boisson froide. Il quitta la cuisine pour retourner au jardin, il se promena sur les petit sentier ou il vit un jolie petit hibou nain. Il était noir et tenait une lettre grâce à son bec. Sur la lettre était écrit :

_« Kiku Honda | __Tokyo, Japan »_

Le jeune Honda tendit la main, le petit oiseau s'y posa. De l'autre main, le jeune homme pris l'enveloppe que le hibou lui tendit. Il avait été choisi à étudier dans une grande école. Il sourit et rangea la lettre dans ses poches. Son grand frère sera probablement fier d'apprendre une telle nouvelle. Puis il retourna à son entraînement.

* * *

_Berlin, Germany_

Quelques part dans la ville de Berlin, un garçon complètement délinquant s'amusait à créé des graffitis sur les murs des bâtiment important. Soudain, il se fit remarquer par les autorités. Il tenta de s'échapper mais il trébucha bêtement sur une branche sur la route. Les autorités lui donnèrent un deuxième avertissement et le prévint que s'il recommençait la prochaine fois cela serait la détention. On le raccompagna jusqu'à sa maison. Le garçon soupira puis rentra dans la demeure où il habitait seul avec son petit frère. Quand il mis les pieds dans la maison et referma la porte, son petit frère lui hurla dessus. Et son canari tout jeune commença à lui tourner autour.

- Ho West, calme toi. C'est rien de grave! Kesese~ Ce n'est pas comme s'ils m'avaient emprisonner!

- Sauf que la prochaine fois c'est ce qui vas arriver si tu n'arrête pas maintenant!

Le plus jeune quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans sa chambre ou il continua de construire des modèle réduit d'arme à feu. Le plus vieux partie à la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Juste avant de servir leur souper, il alla chercher le courrier. Étrangement, sur leur boite à malle se trouvait un hiboux, vieux et gris, tenant deux lettres dans ses pattes. Il tenta de faire peur au hibou, ce qui fonctionna car il lâcha instinctivement les lettres mais le vieux hibou n'avait pas l'aire bien heureux, rapidement il fonça sur l'homme qui couru à l'intérieur de la maison et ferma la porte avant que le hibou n'y entre. Le vieil oiseau quitta leur terrain. Enfin sur que tout soit sécurisé, il regarda les enveloppes. Son nom et celui de son petit frère y était marquer.

_« Gilbert Beilschmidt | __Berlin, Germany_

___Ludwig Beilschmidt_ | Berlin, Germany »

Ils l'avaient reçu! Les deux! Gilbert monta les escaliers rapidement et défonca presque la porte de chambre de son frère.

- West, on vas a la plus awesome des écoles de ce monde! Kesese~ On vas tellement avoir les plus belle année de notre VIE!

- Bruder... Tu sais que tu aurais pu cogner avant d'entrer... au minimum..., dit Ludwig.

Le plus vieux était trop heureux pour écouté son cadet. Il courait partout comme un enfant de quatre ans et s'empressa d'appeler ses deux meilleurs amis pour leur annoncé la nouvelle tout en oubliant totalement le souper qui était prêt...

* * *

Plusieurs autres enfants reçurent une lettre d'acceptation de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Une nouvelle vie allait commencer pour eux très bientôt. Une vie pleine de magie et d'aventure, ainsi que de nouvelles connaissances!


End file.
